Flubber Trailers
Transcript Trailer #1 Trailer #2 *Professor Philip Brainard: I love you with all my heart. With every molecule, with every atom. I love you on a subatomic level. *Sara Jean Reynolds: This is going to be the very last time I try to marry you. *Professor Philip Brainard: I'd rather die than disappoint you. *Narrator (Don LaFontaine): On the most important day of his life, Philip Brainard the world's most absent-minded professor made a few, little mistakes... *Professor Philip Brainard: (Sneezes) Oops! Wow! What a bang! *Narrator: And one, gigantic flub. *Professor Philip Brainard: Ah! It's flubber! *Wilson Croft: Flubber? Sounds like baby shampoo. *Professor Philip Brainard: It's a meti-stable compound. If you apply a small amount of energy... *Wesson: (Groans) *Professor Philip Brainard: It liberates an enormous quantity of energy. (High-Pitched Voice) This definitely has applications in the field of sports. Oh, Newton! (Grunts) When I exit this window, the flubber will send me right back up unharmed. *Sara Jean Reynolds: Are you nuts? *Professor Philip Brainard: Ta-ta, my love. Ouch. *Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures presents... *Flubber: Yeah! *Professor Philip Brainard: Whoa. *(Shouting) *Narrator: A classic story... *Professor Philip Brainard: Mayday! *(Crashing) *Professor Philip Brainard: Sorry. First-time flyer. *(Whistle Blowing) *Narrator: Of boy meets goo. *Professor Philip Brainard: Oh. *Bennett Hoenicker: Get him! *Narrator: This Thanksgiving... *Goose: (Squawks) *Professor Philip Brainard: Whoa! *Narrator: Discover the stuff that dreams are made of. *(Air horn blowing) *Wilson Croft: Ow! *Narrator: Robin Williams... *Wilson Croft: Oh. (Babbling) *Professor Philip Brainard: Hit the deck! It's flubber! Oh! Oh! *Narrator: Flubber. *Professor Philip Brainard: Oh, boy. VHS Trailer * Narrator (Don LaFontaine): It's one of the most important discoveries ever made. (Phillip Brainard removes the lid and sees the gas hissing) A meta-stable compound that's highly viscous, extremely volatile, and has an unbelievable... (The camera flash makes Flubber bounce like crazy) sense of rhythm. * (KC and the Sunshine Band's "Get Down Tonight" starts playing) * Professor Philip Brainard (While snapping his fingers to the rhythm): One, two, one two three four! * KC and the Sunshine Band: ♪Goo a little dance.♪ * Flubber: Yeah! * KC and the Sunshine Band: ♪Make a little Flub. Get down tonight!♪ * Woo! * ♪Get down tonight!♪ * Hey! * Narrator: Robin Williams... * Professor Philip Brainard: Go! Go! Move your little Flubber booty! * KC and the Sunshine Band: ♪Get down, get down, get down, get down, get down tonight, baby!♪ * (Squish sounds are heard at two Flubbers dance on Brainard's tabletop) * Narrator: Flubber. * KC and the Sunshine Band: ♪Get down, get down, get down, get down, get down tonight, baby!♪♪ * (Music fades out as the trailer ends) UK Trailer *Narrator (Don LaFontaine): The world's most absent-minded professor is about to make the world's most incredible discovery. *Professor Philip Brainard: It's flubber! *Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures presents... *Professor Philip Brainard: Oh. Whoa! *(Air horn blowing) *Narrator: Robin Williams... *Wilson Croft: Oh. (Babbling) *Professor Philip Brainard: Hit the deck! It's flubber! Oh! Oh! *Narrator: Flubber. It's what fun is made of. Coming to theaters. Category:Theatrical Trailers Category:1997 Trailers Category:1997 VHS Trailers Category:Disney Trailers Category:1997 UK Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Don LaFontaine